UnImportant Characters Need Their Time to Shine
by Dindella
Summary: Arkana, the Paradox Brothers, Ryou Bakura, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mako, Mahado Dark Magician , Shaadi Shaada , Karim, Akunadin, Rebecca Hawkins, and some other peoples now get their chances. But, don't worry the main characters play a part, too.
1. Summery

We all know who stars in Yu-Gi-Oh! and has this big, important role to the show, right? Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Yami Bakura, and even Yami Marik. But this isn't fair, is it? No, it's not! - The others need their time to shine, don't they? Well, I think so! This fanfiction stars: the ParaDox Brothers, Arkana, Marik, Ryou Bakura, Rex, Wheevel, Mahado (Hey, it isn't fair that he dies right away and being the Dark Magician doesn't count! He always dies!), Priest Karim, Shaadi (Priest Shaada), Priest Akunadin, Bonz, Koriboh, and some other monsters, too! LOL! But, don't worry. Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Yugi Motou, Yami Bakura, Yami Marik, and even Joey shalt play a part in this. Why? Because it's all a game of course!

Kaiba has just built a new virtual duel system, but he needs someone to test it while he's too ill to do so. So, who does he call? Not Yugi, he calls the ParaDox Brothers, Arkana, Marik, Ryou, Rex, Wheevel, Mahado Maje, Karim Dunaheart, Shaada Ahnk, Akunadin, Kibba, and Bonz to do the dirty work for him. After all, what does he care if they get hurt? But something goes wrong! Could they be trapped in Kaiba's virtual world forever or worse? Mokuba calls Yugi after the system goes hay-wire, so now it's up for the Yugi Gang, little Mokuba, and Ryou Bakura go in to save them. Now what does Kaiba do? He goes in to play hero. . . er, save Yugi so he can beat him in a card game later. 


	2. The Sick CEO and the Virtual Duel Mach

"Big brother," Mokuba said quietly from outside the CEO's bedroom door. A cough, then a sneeze was heard inside. "Come inside, Mokuba, please," Kaiba replied back, giving a casual sniffle as his little brother opened the door to come inside. "Hey," The CEO replied with a smile, a red Rudolph's nose, cherry cheeks, strawberry chapped lips, black saggy bags of exhaustion under his blue eyes, and red veins inside the whites of his eyes as well—not to mention a bit of snot drooling down one of his nostrils.

Little Mokuba grimaced, he was not use to seeing his older brother who worked himself to death so sick. "How are you feeling, Seto?" The innocent blue eyed both asked; the teenager smiled. "I am fine, Mokuba," The CEO replied quietly and hoarsely through sniffles. Mokuba rolled his eyes, for of course he not believe his brother's words made of pure stubbornness. "I should be at work," The CEO complained for the millionth time, his little brother sighed.

"No, Seto," The little boy argued. "You and I both know very well that you need to get some well needed rest," Kaiba snorted.

"The President of Kaiba should always be—"

"Always be at work?!" Mokuba asked upset and slightly angered by that statement. "Seto, you have plenty of people who work under you who can take of things for you while you are away," A tear dripped from one of Mokuba's eyes. "Besides, don't you ever want to see me? Here? With you? Just us hanging out like when we were both just little kids?"

The CEO gave his brother a sad look. "Of course, Mokuba. . ." It was Mokuba's turn to snort in defiance.

"Anyways," The blue eyed innocence began again. "I have come to inform you that the new virtual reality system is ready to be tested, but as your miniature doctor I'd recommend you stay in bed and call someone to do that bidding for you," Suddenly Mokuba's eyes glitter happily. "Maybe you could call Yugi and—"

"Mokuba!" The CEO yelled despite his weakness at that current time. "I'd rather eat the fleas from that Mutt Wheeler's hair than invite him here to test that sytem for me," A glare formed on his face again, but not towards Mokuba—just towards some random object across the room. "He and his friends would contaminate my machine with their—"

"SETO!" Mokuba yelled, both sad and flustered by his older brother's statement at the same time. The CEO looked down. "Sorry, Mokuba," Came the whisper from across the room. Mokuba sighed. "How about you invite some people that have challenged Yugi in the past?" A chuckle came from Mokuba, not a cruel one—an amused one. "Wouldn't they be 'Not-So-Infected-With-Yugi-Germs-Losers' enough?"

Seto shook his head side to side slowly in amusement. "If you persist little brother," The CEO replied to the little blue eyed boy he was related to. Mokuba's eyes glittered happily. "Now get ready for school you little runt and have a great day!" The CEO chirped out.

Mokuba laughed, then left as Kaiba called to out several distinct people with his Kaiba Corp Phone that could locate anyone he wanted to speak to as long as there was signal. And, not only did that CEO call the Paradox Brothers, Rex, Wheevil, Ryou Bakura, Bonz, and Arkana, but he also called Marik for the heck of it—it wasn't like he cared if the guy or any of the other peopletrying the machine got hurt, but he also called some very random people who actually were reborn people from the past—Shaada, Mahado, and Akunadin.


	3. To the Machine!

Chapter Two: To The Machine!

The group of mix matches understood Kaiba's wishes, but didn't quite get why he'd pick them of all people. Para and Dox especially didn't understand, but they had fun cracking out jokes anyway. Mokuba rolled his eyes at the—mostly—immature group of duelists, but didn't say anything to them due to not wanting to embarrass his older brother.

He lead the group to Kaiba Corp and was forced to give them a tour of the whole place thanks to Rex and Weevil's extreme nosiness as to why the the Kaiba Corp Skyscraper had to be so tall. Afterwards Mokuba ordered them all some food to eat, because a majority of the group was hungry. Most of the orders was pizza, the only other orders was for Chinese Food—we all know who that was for right? Good.

The only problem that Mokuba faced after that was the bathroom. All of them refused to go the lab until they had gone—not that Mokuba blamed them, because who knew how long they'd be inside the Virtual Duel Machine? After everyone went it was finally down to elevator to a lab that only Kaiba, Mokuba, and some extremely lucky scientists were aloud into.

"This place is extremely dull," Para commented, noticing how everything from doors to walls to experiments around him were made of metal, glass, rubber, or some sort of material he didn't know.

"I'd agree brother," Dox replied with a nod.

"How long are we going to be in that thing anyway?" Rex asked. Mokuba sighed.

"I have no idea, really," The blue eyes innocence replied. "If everything goes correctly with the machine you might be in there for approximately an hour,"

"And if something is to go wrong?" Mahado asked. Mokuba gulped.

"You'll either be in there for an extremely long time, die, or just get stuck in there forever," Mokuba replied.

"WHAT?!" Rex and Weevil shouted at the same time. "So you mean your little experiment might kill us all?!"

Mokuba nodded. "Or worse,"

Para and Dox just shrugged carelessly. "I think living in a world full of duel monsters wouldn't be so bad," Para said in a 'thinking-out-loud' way.

Everyone looked at them like they were crazy—erm, looked at them because they were in fact crazy. "And why is that?" Arkana asked curiously.

"Because a life like that would be better than how we've lived all of our lives," Dox replied looking at them with a melancholy expression. Mokuba wondered what they ment by that, but ignored the thought and brought them into the dark room with the Virtual Duel Machine inside. The boy sighed as 

he pressed a button and made the whole room become bright and a egg-shaped machine with random colored lights about it come alive.

Around the machine where many metal round-edged pods put close together with glass tops, which had risen when the light was turned on. Above every pod was a blank screen that was just as alive as the rest of the room. The room was a big square of which the machine was connected to a metal desk with a strange computer on it, which was apparently the main control system—or so it seemed.

"This my fellow duelists is the Virtual Duel Monsters Machine," Mokuba announced.


	4. Malfunction

**Chapter Three: Malfunction**

There were some gasps of amazement; however Para and Dox just stared at it with bored expressions. "It's just like everything else in this dump," Para said. "I don't find it unique in any way, however I'm quite eager to begin," There was nod of agreement from the whole group, except for Mokuba who was looking at them all—especially Para. Para made eye contact with the blue eyed boy and Akunadin cocked his head at the child, his eye blue patch thankfully staying in place. "So?" Para continued. "Shall we get started?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with before I get hungry again," Rex complained. Weevil sent Rex an evil look.

"Oh, and what if I get hungry?! Don't I count?!"

"Of course not," Rex retorted, Mokuba had to break them up.

"You're never going to get to the machine that way,"

Para, Dox, Mahado, Shaada, and Arkana chuckled. Rex and Weevil flustered. "Fine, whatever," They said in unison with huge sweat drops going down their foreheads. The big group continued to chuckle for a bit, then they went over to the machine to get a better look.

Para almost got into a fight with Rex, because he wanted to be in the pod by his brother, but Rex wanted to be on the opposite side of Weevil. Mokuba settled the argument by leading Rex to another on the complete opposite side from Weevil. "Okay," Mokuba said. "First off you need to get in and lay your head on top of that computer-chip-looking square with all those colors flashing on it that's on top of the head rest,"

Everyone did as they were told, then Mokuba spoke up again. "Cross your arms like a mummy—you know? Across your chest, with your right arm over your right, and your hands in fists," The group did as they were told with each instruction. "Relax your knees, don't lock them. . . is not good for them to be that way for an hour. Okay, now cross your left foot over your right, that way your brain is more like one section instead of two and functioning the world should be easier. You should all relax your spines and back muscles and all your other muscles and bones, close your eyes, close your mouths, and try to rest all of your thoughts for at least a little bit," Mokuba made a quick thought to add: "You shouldn't talk either," then walked over to the main computer and typed something into it.

"Don't panic as the computer automatically puts a oxygen mask over your mouth, plugs your ears with our special communication device with translator, and straps you down with leather straps as the glass lid comes down onto you," Mokuba instructed. "The pod can get stale and, or run out of air; we need to be able to communicate with you all; and lastly the straps keep you fashioned in just incase something happens, because we don't want you to hurt yourselves more in those cases,"

After a bit more of all of that famous typing, the screens above the pods came to life and started showing their heartbeats through the zag-lines that they'd use in the hospital in the center of the screen, at the top right-hand corner whenever they breathed in a light green bar would steadily rise in a 

fashion that'd even show how deep the breathe they took was and lower when they'd breath out, underneath of that bar was a dark green bar that would rise every time they'd breath out and fall every time they'd breath in, at the very bottom on the right hand corner was a grass-green block, and on the other side was a bright green circle. The use of the last two features was yet to be known.

As the machine sucked them into the 'virtual' realm, it began to malfunction sending bolts of strange lightning shooting around the room. The bolt had began to make the minds of the machine's victims scramble and as their mixed up minds spun into the lights that drove them into the realm of duel monsters, Mokuba tried frantically to fix the machine before him to no avail.


	5. Like The Scales With Duel Monsters

**Chapter Four: Like The Scales With Duel Monsters**

It was somewhat chilly to Mahado when he had slightly awaken, but why he wasn't sure. Then his eyes opened wide as soon remembered where he was and what happened, and he dashed into a quick stand. He quickly observed that his attire wasn't quite right. With his vision as good as wet paints mixed together sloppily, the best he could make out was purple, green, brown, and blue blotches surrounding him. He made the mistake of looking up and was quickly blinded by a golden light that filled up his whole train of site.

The sudden blast of light had made him dizzy and he had fallen backwards, only to find his head within a helmet of some sort, though it seemed all too familiar to him he just couldn't pinpoint what, how, or why he felt that way. His vision was illuminated by the colors of green, brown, gold, and white splotches above him, but that didn't even last long. His world had been engulfed by the blackness of unconsciousness and he was yet to reawaken in but so much time.

It was somewhat chilly to Karim when he had slightly awaken, but why he wasn't sure. Then, almost just like Mahado had, his eyes opened wide as soon remembered where he was and what happened. But unlike his old pal he did not jump into a stand, instead he allowed his head and vision to settle first. Karim found himself resting on his back on top of a branch near the cap of an extremely large tree that must have been thousands of years old.

He looked at his right hand, which was within a cream-white glove that was bolted to a piece of lower-arm armor. His loose trousers were the same color as the gloves he was wearing and he had brown boots on. Suddenly, he realized he was the Celtic Guardian!

Somehow, though, this didn't panic Karim; instead it made him feel. . . good? He couldn't explain why, but that's how he felt. After a few seconds the word 'Ka,' echoed swiftly through his brain, then faded into the distance as if a horse carriage had pulled it off to some unknown place. The confused elf decided he'd stay where he was for a time. Hoping one of his friends would show up.

It was somewhat chilly to Shaada when he had slightly awaken, but why he wasn't sure. He opened his eyes slowly, only to realize his vision was that of two heads—as was his thought process. Instead of it being that the right side of his brain would control the left side of his body and the left side of his brain would control the right side of his body, it was completely inverted in a different way. His right head controlled the left side of his body and his left head controlled the right side of his body, not only that but thinking took a little longer than any of his other body processes.

Shaada was covered in scruffy, soft, untamed brown fur and found himself within some sort of body armor as well. He was pretty much blind, though, as he could not figure out how to open his eyes. The unusually calm being laid there for a time, then in his mind the words: 'Twin Headed Jackel Warrior,' raced and echoed through his mind in a much deeper version of his teenage voice.

Though Shaada was Shaadi at one point, in order to become human again he had agreed to loose all of his memories from the past. Originally, Ra, Horus, and the other "Gods" had planned on him living a normal life—a life he had never had, but that had been ruined by the Kaiba Corp experiment. (The "Gods" were just angels who worked under God to help him out when need be—after all, everyone needs a bit of assistance.)

It was somewhat chilly to Akunadin when he had slightly awaken, but why he wasn't sure. He found that he was really heavy all over and could not lift his body at all, nor could he move. Even his eye lid (one eye) was heavy! He also found that he had two extra limbs above his shoulders, but why he didn't know. The former Egyptian Priest reborn as a teenager was very lost, for his mind was functioning weird. The irritation had caused him to disturbingly twitch the end of his spine, which startled him until he realized he had a tail—that's when he panicked.


	6. Shadow on the Wall and Ground Holes

**Chapter Five: Shadow on the Wall and Ground Holes**

It was somewhat chilly to the Paradox Brothers when they had slightly awaken, but why they weren't sure. It was Para who opened his eyes first with Dox close behind, both of them were lying on their stomachs and it was dark. After a little bit, Para sat up, then gently helped his brother sit up as well for the green of Dox's outfit was the first thing Para could see. Once they were both sitting up that was when realized they were in some sort of room that had several passages—meaning, like twenty— leading from it.

They both came to the same conclusion. "_A_ _Maze?_" They said in unison.

"Just great," Para commented a few seconds after the big question. "How ironic is it that we get shoved into a maze to rot!"

"I'd say," Dox sighed agreeably in reply.

Para stood up and Dox followed his older brother's example closely. They looked around for a bit, then 'Rock, paper, scissor-ed' after they both picked a path. After an hour of ties, Dox won proudly. "Ha!" The younger brother exclaimed happily, showing his pride by balling his fist and putting it to his chest.

Para sighed, but smiled gently—yes, he SMILED, not smirked—at Dox. "Okay, Dox," The elder brother replied. "We'll go your way,"

After a long while of walking in lonely silence besides each others company, the two cue-ball twins became impatient, anxious, bored, tired, weary, and restless. The brothers began to playfully nudge each other with their elbows here and there to entertain themselves a little bit, but eventually that turned tails and for once they began to bicker with each other. It was a bicker about absolutely nothing, really; just something they could find to bicker about while in their situations.

Eventually Para stepped on something and something rolled at them; it was a boulder. Both of the Paradox Brother's eyes grew to the size of tennis balls and the grey-brown in the center was even less visible than ever, their jaws dropped as well, and out came two screams that sounded much like little girls who found a monster in the closet that was really their jackets. They took off running the only way they could—back the way they had come.

Even corner cutting couldn't stop the boulder and a bunch of doors had closed them up from the originally open passage ways. They kept running without even realizing how tired they were and not even attempting to use the blocked passages, in fact they kept screaming until they couldn't scream—they were passed being hoarse.

They ran until they found the way they had come was blocked by the same wooden doors as every other passage and ran into it. Once both were on the floor, they hugged each other, and cried their fair-wells to each other. Suddenly, a jolt of green passed them like a bolt of lightning and the boulder had exploded into exactly one hundred pieces. The brothers realized they weren't dead and looked up with confused expressions; their savior was gone.

After a bit Para and Dox stood up and all of the doors disappeared into dust and then the dust disappeared. Afterward the confusion left them—mostly, both brothers decided they'd take Para's way. Down Para's path was different; for one there was more room, two there were huge holes in the floor, and lastly there were engravings on the walls in some sort of language the Paradox Brothers couldn't recognize.

Dox walked over to the closest hole and carefully peered down. "It looks like a hole that Dungeon Worm might make," The younger brother commented. Para lost his nerve and pulled his brother away from the hole and whispered in his ear: "You fool! Have you forgotten where we are?! Whom else could make a hole such as that?!"

Dox gulped, remembering once again where they were. After the mental image of getting eaten alive passed his mind, he whispered back: "Sorry, brother."

Para was ever so slightly relieved. "Sorry brother," The eldest replied as he lowered his voice some more. "I just panicked, I didn't mean to—"

"But, I deserved that," Dox replied at the same volume he, himself, used a bit earlier. "I was being foolish," Para only nodded. They both knew that no matter where they went, if Dungeon Worm was hungry he could get them from anywhere.

"Just don't get eaten," Para stated quietly.

"I won't," The younger brother replied calmly.


End file.
